


A Change Of Mind

by Slenderlyn



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlyn/pseuds/Slenderlyn
Summary: My name is alex when i was taking a walk two abnormally tall beings appear and kidnap me! waking up i find myself on a distant planet similar to my own with a couple differences one of them being that instead of humans these tall beings are the dominant species, i also find myself transformed into a strange human like creature with white skin long pointed ears a tail with a feather tuff on the end and bright red colored hair i am then purchased by four of the strange beings as a pet, will i become to attached or will i leave the first chance i get.





	A Change Of Mind

(this is the felikin language (and at the start of the book human language)

**(this is slenderman and his brothers and other slenders talking)**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"get up alex! get up! come oooonn" 

a slightly whiny voice roused me from my deep slumber and i yawned stretching.

opening my eyes i peak out from under the covers to find my younger brother cody at my bedside. 

"ok ok im up" 

i couldnt help but laugh amused at my younger brothers antics watching as he lightly yanked at the covers.

he grins at me.

"mom made pancakes so hurry up she said i couldnt have any until you were downstairs at the table!" 

i stiffle a laugh with my hand.

"alright why dont you go back downstairs and wait for me i should only be a couple minutes"

coby nodded and ran out the open door, i sigh in contentment ' _i love my little brother hes such a sweet boy_ '

i turn to the edge of the bed and pull myself to my feet.

walking over to the open door i close it, i dont need anybody peaking in.

i then walk over to my dresser to pick out my day cloths, i ended up choosing a black shirt that says "swag" on it along with some comfy track pants.

after i got dressed and made my bed neat and tidy i opened the door and left my room.

i walked down the hall and down the stairs grinning when i saw my mom and little brother sitting at the table ready for me to join them.

"waiting for me?"

i ask, a cheeky grin on my face when i saw my brother turn his head quickly to look at me.

"yea come on come on sit down i want to eat already!!"

i laughed at my brothers comand and pulling out my usual chair i sat down.

"as you wish" 

i said playfully, our mother laughed.

"alright settle down you two, alright now that alex is here we can eat"

the moment mother said that coby immediately dug into his pancakes getting syrup all over his face.

i myself started eating as well, i loved moms food a'lot.

by the time we were all done eating, it was about time for me to leave for school.

getting up i got my bag together and kissed my mother and brothers cheek goodbye.

"have a good day at school sweetheart" 

i heard mother say as i started heading out

"see you both after school i love you!" 

i called out before the door shut behind me i then started my trek to school.

by the time i arrived the bell had only just rang and i managed to take my seat just before the teacher walked in.

(timeskip brought to you by slenderman doing the distraction dance)---------------

the bell for lunch rang and i gathered up my things before heading to the cafeteria.

arriving i saw my friends max and amber already sitting at the table waving me over.

walking over i let my bag thump to the ground beside the table and sat down with them.

"so max got any special news for us today?" max is our info guy if anything important appears on the news he will immediately be the first of us to know and in turn tell us the moment he sees us next....it works out considering neither me or amber have a tv.

"so last night i turned on the news and guess what!" 

me and amber looked at each other before answering at the same time 

"what!"

he chuckles at us and continues

"five more people went missing in the last three days. the police think that some kidnapper dude is going around taking people to sell on the blackmarket"

my eyes widened.

"are you serious!?" 

both me and amber say in unison and max nods.

"yea. i know its pretty frightening"

i looked at them with a somber look on my face.

"w-what if one of us goes missing?" 

i ask looking worried, they look at me shocked that i would ask that.

"what do you mean?" 

amber asked, max nodded his head.

"what if one of us gets taken? what then?"

ambers look softened.

"if that happens........im not sure.....but as long as we are together we will be fine right so whats with thinking about something that possibly wont happen" 

amber told us, a soft smile grows on my face.

"right!" i say a grin on my face "as long as we are together"

on that note the conversation ended and we continued our lunch that ended 10 minutes later when the bell rang.

"see you tomarrow?" 

i ask, a hopeful look on my face.

"sure thing" 

"yup definitely"

smiling we hug and wave goodbye heading to our next class.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

the bell for the end of school rang and i picked up my bag slinging it over my shoulder.

walking down the hall i exit the building and make my way home.

arriving at my front door i take a deep breath and open it to find myself falling to the ground with my brother on top of me.

"your home!!"

i laugh and pick him up.

picking myself up of the ground i set my brother down and pat his head.

"yea im home. you must have really missed me"

coby looked very excited as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me into the house.

"yea! guess what!"

"what?" 

i ask him a grin on my face.

"molly invited me to her sleep over!"

"did she now" 

i state as i got my stuff off.

"yea and its supposed to be big this year with ten other kids going"

i chuckle.

"did you thank her?"

he nods very quickly.

"yea and im very excited. also can you take me to the park? mom says she cant take me has chores and said i could go if you take me"

he asks, a pleading look was seen on his face.

"alright alright ill take you to the park"

i laugh out, the moment i said yes he zoomed off to the coat rack to put his jacket on, i shook my head in amusement.

walking over to the door i put my jacket and shoes back on and i put my hand on the doorknob waiting for him.

"im ready!" 

he says to me cheerfully as he stopped in front of me.

looking behind me i call out.

"mom were going out!"

"alright! i love you! be careful and no talking to strangers!"

i shake my head chuckling.

"alright mom we will! i love you to" 

we left the house and i smile down at my brother.

we started walking down the sidewalk towards the park stopping when we reached the forest we would have to cross to get to it.

patting my brother on the head we walk into the forest and start down the trail, however for some reason it somehow got darker and darker the further we went into it.

"alex...im scared" 

i looked down at him and gently pressed his small body to mine.

"i am to....i dont know where we are anymore everywhere looks the same"

looking around i try and pick out a way back and i froze hearing the sound of a snapping stick.

" ** _Be quiet you'll scare them away!_** " 

i heard a voice hiss and looking down at my brother i whispered

" _when i say run then run_ " 

my brother nodded looking scared.

" _ **oh shut up they havent run yet**_ " 

another voice said and we started backing up scared out of our minds.

" ** _the keyword is 'yet' you idiot_** "

the first voice hisses out and i then pushed my brother the way i believed we came whispering "run" to him i then watched as he bolted, it didnt seem like the voices noticed.

" ** _yea wel-wait were did the smaller one go!_** " 

i heard the sound of thumping.

" _ **it got away you idiot! now we only have one to deliver. oh well i suppose one is better then none. now shoot it!**_ "

i started to turn around so i could run.

i only took a single step before a sharp pain ran through my body from my side, slowly reaching down i yanked whatever it was out, bringing it to my eyes.

it was a tranquilizer dart.

i was shot with a tranquilizer dart!.

my body started to go numb and my body hit the ground black starting to engulf my vision the last thing i could see was very long legs coming into my sight.

" _ **great shot, now, lets get it to the ship**_ " 

and that was the last thing i heard before everything went silent.

my last thought being ' _i hope my brother made it home safely_ '

(to be continued)

(alright everyone i have a question what should alex's new name after being purchased be write your suggestions in the comments)

(ps: i wont be updating untill i get some suggestions for names)


End file.
